


National Holidays

by caz251



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian only tells Justin he loves him on holidays or when he feels like it. Justin makes the case for a specific holiday declaration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> I got an email while at work about national orgasm day, after a few beers after work I came home and my fingers bashed away at the keyboard and this story was here. Happy National Orgasm Day, I hope you celebrate in whatever way makes you happy :)

Brian woke with a start thrusting into the hot wet orifice that was Justin’s mouth, the blonde twink using all of his skills to get him off within the first few minutes of waking up.

“Fuck, Justin.” Brian groaned, as his release flooded through him into Justin’s waiting mouth. He then pulled his lover up by the hair to capture his mouth, tasting his own semen in the kiss. “Good morning.”

Justin just chuckled, “You’re supposed to tell me you love me.”

“Only on major holidays, birthdays and when the mood strikes me, that was our deal Sunshine.” Brian answered.

“It is a major holiday though, or it should be at least.” Justin told him, looking at him with the look that Brian knew meant trouble, whilst stroking him back to hardness. “It’s national orgasm day, I would have thought that was a major holiday in your opinion.”

Brian thought about the words he had just heard as Justin grabbed a condom from the bedside rolling it down his shaft. It really was a holiday that he would be on board with celebrating, maybe they could forgo valentine’s day for orgasm day instead.

As the blonde began to lower himself on his shaft he made his mind up, he thrust upwards into his twink telling him the three little words that he reserved for holidays and special occasions making a mental note to sit his partner down to discuss the specifics of swapping Valentine’s Day for National Orgasm Day instead.


End file.
